carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Fedde Laninga
Fedde Laninga (8 August 1891 - 16 February 1979) was a Brunanter author, poet and essayist. One of the most prolific writers of Brunanter literature and the most important exponent of psychological realism in Brunant, Laninga was a sailor for many years and thus most of his works are of nautical setting. Laninga used his travels around the world as a sailor, and life at sea and its adventures, as powerful metaphors for the escape of ordinary people outside the boundaries of reality. A dominant figure of the Brunanter literature during the 19th and 20th century, Laninga has inspired many authors, including Carlyle O'Keefe and Hannah Jacobson. What is more, his books Murder in Odessa and The Severed Nose are thought to have a great influence to crime fiction writers, including Lodewijk van't Kirk. Laninga also translated some major works of the European literature in Dutch. He belongs to the so-called Triad of the '90s, with Josef Hoedemaker and Andrew Quigley. Biography Early life Laninga was born as the son of a family of poor Frisian immigrants. His grandparents, impoverished farmers, moved to Koningstad, Brunant in the mid-19th century. He served in the Dutch Merchant Navy from 1911 until 1914 and from 1919 until 1932. He did his schooling in Koningstad, including at the Koningstad Public College (renamed in his honor in 1980). Literary career Laninga was awarded the Brunanter Literature Award in 1960 for The Floating House, the first recipient of the award. Later years Personal life Laninga married for the first time in 1918, to the Irish Jeanette McGaulis. They had no children. McGaulis died in 1936. After being a widower for eleven years, Laninga married again for the second time to Brigitte Van Galen (1922-2019). They were married from 1947 until Laninga's death in 1979. Brigitte and Fedde had five daughters, four of whom lived to adulthood. While coming from a poor background, he became a well-known and fairly wealthy writer by the 1960s. He lived in Koningstad all his life, though he owned a summer house in Cettatie. Influences and style Legacy Fedde Laninga Middle School in Koningstad is named after him Works Novels *''Sea Dog'' *''Captain E.E. Plourde'' *''Silence'' *''Murder in Odessa'' *''The Severed Nose'' *''The Lost Catamaran'' *''Ludger the Sailor'' *''Three Strangers in Berganz'' *''Following the Pole Star'' *''Wind through the Trees'' *''Thalers of Dishonor'' *''The Islander'' *''Sell your Cloak'' *''Through the Tsushima Straits'' *''Betrayal'' *''The Floating House'' *''The Happy Widow'' *''The Abonded Mansion'' *''Sea Shells'' Novellas *''The Castaway'' *''The Girl from Kochi'' *''To Mermaid Island and Back Here'' *''The Insame Bosun'' *''The Secret Garden'' *''Bread and Wine'' *''The Seagull'' *''Melancholia'' *''The Apple tree'' *''Human Hypocricy'' Poetry *''The Ballads of Kazuki Oshiro'' *''Old Junk Poems'' *''Poetics of the Stormy Sea'' Translations *''Lord Jim'' by Joseph Conrad *''The Rover'' by Joseph Conrad *''The Lagoon'' by Joseph Conrad *''The Count of Monte Cristo'' by Alexandre Dumas *''Les Misérables'' by Victor Hugo *''Around the World in Eighty Days'' by Jules Verne Essays *''An Essay on Religion'' *''The Absurdity of War'' *''Thoughts on Brunanter Art'' *''Personal Notes'' Category:Writers Category:Poets Category:Dead people Category:Medal for Arts and Letters recipients Category:1891 births Category:Brunanter Literature Award recipients